


tuna

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chubby Hide, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, NOT a kink fic, PLS DONT SHOOT ME, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two bros discussing shit while Hide eats tuna from a bowl, with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I mean," Hide says around a mouthful of tuna, "pretty sure I’ve gone up a few sizes? It’s nothing bad because baggy clothes are awesome, but I miss being your frame."





	tuna

**Author's Note:**

> why couldn’t they be canon,,,, wheezes but at least ichika is a good daughter uwuwuwu

Kaneki enjoys evenings with Hide. His best friend. Who’s also become his boyfriend. He likes talking with Hide, considering the boy is very understanding and oh god, he just wants to pinch his cheeks. Admittedly, Hide became a tad softer, which he’s almost self conscious about, yet Kaneki assures him that he’s still here. If he didn’t like Hide, he’d be gone. But, he doesn’t like Hide. He loves him.

Currently, while Kaneki’s sipping at coffee, Hide’s rummaging in the kitchen for an important ‘conversation starter’, when the rummaging stills, the black-haired boy grins, hearing Hide practically slam his way into the living room makes him chuckle. It’s a large bowl of small tuna. The cold kind Kaneki used to have in sandwiches when he was younger and, well, human. "You okay?" Hide asks around a forkful, "Does it smell rancid to you— shit, oh no— do you need to eat?" He sounds panicked, and Kaneki just lets out a loud an eruption of laughter before Hide laughs along with him. "No, Hide, I’m fine with my coffee. Enjoy your ‘conversation starter’." Truth is, he’s hoping he and Hide could talk some more.

"So, Hide," he begins, "you said you were having a weight problem? You look the same as you usually do." He has to stop before he says something gross and mushy like ‘soft and cuddly’. Which is essentially comparing Hide to a teddy bear, usally it’d be considered sweet but to Hide, it’s like Kaneki’s making fun of his weight. Which Kaneki would honestly never do, he loves and respects Hide. "I mean," Hide says around a mouthful of tuna, "pretty sure I’ve gone up a few sizes? It’s nothing bad because baggy clothes are awesome, but I miss being your frame." 

Kaneki snorts, "Malnourished? Hide, you’re beautiful. Even before you put on a bit of weight. You’ll always be Nagachika Hideyoshi." Hide bites down on the fork, spluttering with a prominent blush. "Dude— you’re not malnourished! You became Mr Clean while I was gone. And became, uh. Ugly? Not sure why you didn’t leave me for someone else." He looks to the side apologetically, and Kaneki forces his cup down with a clink. Hide jumps a bit, so Kaneki continues a bit louder than before, "If I didn’t like you, then I might as well leave. But I haven’t, have I?" His tone has gone soft, and his boyfriend nods, chewing rather slowly at the tuna. 

"You haven’t." Hide says, understandingly. He’s smiling, so Kaneki continues, "You’re honestly the kindest guy I’ve ever met. And, you’re so squishy now! It’s so precious, and honestly, I just wanna pinch your cheeks until you’re blushing like you’ve been sunburnt." Hide blushes further, not taking offense in the slightest, before it fades into a lighthearted chuckle, "You’ve got a fetish, Ken. Seriously, I’m not a child.” 

His cheeks puff up without his knowledge and Kaneki does exactly what he promises, pinches one.

**Author's Note:**

> ihatethisohno


End file.
